Escape from Tarkov
|launcher_version = |languages =English Russian German (5 December 2018) https://www.escapefromtarkov.com/news/id/128 German localization French (12 March 2019) https://www.escapefromtarkov.com/news/id/139 French localization Spanish (6 June 2019) https://www.escapefromtarkov.com/news/id/147 Spanish localization Portuguese (22 January 2020) https://twitter.com/bstategames/status/1219940170188959749 Portuguese localization Chinese (27 January 2020) https://twitter.com/bstategames/status/1221768327091060741 Chinese localization |genre =Instance based first person shooter with role-playing elements |rated =18+ |music= |video= |vidcaption= |footer= }} Escape from Tarkov (also known as EFT) is the third installment in the Russia 2028 universe developed and published by Battlestate Games. The game is set in the fictional city Tarkov around the year 2028 after two rivaling private military contractors, for unknown reasons, forced the civilian population to leave the city. It is currently still under development and accessible through the pre-order closed beta. Synopsis The events of the Escape from Tarkov take place in the fictional Russian region of Norvinsk. Tarkov, the largest city in the region, ideal for large companies, has drawn in both law-abiding citizens and their businesses, but has also caught the attention of those with less honest intentions. A large transatlantic corporation has become the center of a political scandal which evolved over a period of six months into an armed conflict. The uprising involved private military forces, UN Peacekeepers and the Internal Troops of the Ministry of Internal Affairs. The two private military forces were hired by the opposing sides of the initial conflict. One - The USEC - was hired by the Terra Group, an international corporation. The other is BEAR, employed by the Norvinsk region officials. The USEC is tasked with thwarting any investigations performed by local authorities and to provide armed cover for any illegal activities, while BEAR attempts to uncover all the secrets held close by the Terra Group. As each day passes, the situation in Norvinsk becomes more complicated. Most of the local civilians have fled the city. Those that stayed look only to scavage and fight for anything that was left behind. They have formed into well-armed gangs and created their own areas of territory. They fight not only amongst themselves in a vie for power, but purposely look for reasons to butt heads with the two privately hired military companies as well. Multiplayer Gameplay In Escape from Tarkov, the new player will have to decide which of the two private military factions they want to play for - BEAR or USEC. The goal is to survive long enough to escape the city, but the city itself has been sealed off by the UN and the Russian military. Supply chains have been severed and the lines of communication have been cut. The player will have to make their own choices and decide for themselves how to proceed. Weapons are intentionally realistic. Players will have to deal with ammunition jamming, weapons overheating, and mod pieces wearing out. The weapon mod system is extremely deep and detailed. Players can change out nearly every part on their weapon and redesign the weapon, expanding on it's tactical abilities. Armor will need to be replaced or repaired. Available armor includes NGV's, ballistic vests, helmets, and radio headsets, among other pieces. Be sure to carry medicines to refuel health and heal wounds. Be sure to keep items not worth losing hidden away in a stash until they are needed. Players who die will loose anything they found in a raid if it wasn't put away. Organize backup inventory kits and use secured containers and insurance. It is possible to get hit by friendly fire, so keep one eye on friends as well. Player progress includes earning points that can be spent in close to 100 unique skills. Points are earned by gaining experience through gameplay. To gain money or other necessities in the game. players can communicate and trade with NPC merchants. Gain reputation with them and they will offer special loot and quests. Players can also run their own store if they choose. Raids Explore many of the unique and authentic locations of Tarkov city and it’s suburbs: citizen blocks, chemical plant area, AA military base, the heart of Tarkov city, private living zone and others in realtime weather conditions and time of day changes. Weapons and attachments The game features a variety of weapons and weapon attachments from the 19th to the 21th century. They can be bought from the Dealers or picked up in the game. Weapon modding allows for highest amount of flexibility to customize the weapon to the players wishes. Factions Notable Features *'Offline Mode' - Players can play any map in a offline environment with the option to select the amount and difficulty of AI Scav's. *'Scav Mode' - Players can play as Scav that will be equipped with a random loadout. *'Realtime weather conditions' - The weather conditions in the game is based on a predetermined pattern. Development Closed Alpha Closed Beta Gallery Escape_from_Tarkov_Beta_test.jpg|Social media post for closed beta test Podcasts Talking Tarkov #1 Talking Tarkov #2 Talking Tarkov #3 Talking Tarkov #4 Talking Tarkov #5 Talking Tarkov #6 TarkovTV DevBlog 1 TarkovTV DevBlog 2 TarkovTV DevBlog 3 TarkovTV DevBlog 3 (Russian) TarkovTV DevBlog 4 TarkovTV DevBlog 5 Marketing Escape from Tarkov is available in 4 different Editionshttps://www.escapefromtarkov.com/preorder-page, providing the player with different amount of starting inventory, inventory space and one out of three different secure containers depending on the Edition. Standard Editions Standard Edition *Guaranteed instant access to closed beta edition *Digital copy pre-load :Basic stashsize (10x26 cells) :Bonus equipment at start: ::1x Knife (ER Bayonet) ::2x Tactical rig (depends on selected faction) ::2x MBSS Backpack (4x4 cells) ::1x Secure container Alpha (2x2 cells) ::3x Grach or P226 pistol (depends on selected faction) + 9x Pistol magazines + 180x Pistol ammo ::3x Makarov Pistol + 9x Pistol magazines + 150x Pistol ammo ::4x Canned meat ::3x Bottled water ::6x AI-2 medkit ::6x Bandages ::6x Splint ::300.000 roubles ::1x AKS74U + 2 loaded magazines Left Behind Edition *Guaranteed instant access to closed beta *Digital copy pre-load :Basic stashsize (10x26 cells) :Bonus equipment at start: ::1x Knife (ER Bayonet) ::2x Tactical rig (depends on selected faction) ::3x MBSS Backpack (4x4 cells) ::1x Secure container Alpha (2x2 cells) ::4x Grach or P226 pistol (depends on selected faction) + 12x Pistol magazines + 180x Pistol ammo ::3x Makarov Pistol + 9x Pistol magazines + 150x Pistol ammo ::8x Canned meat ::6x Bottled water ::9x AI-2 medkit ::9x Bandages ::9x Splint ::400.000 roubles ::1x AKS74U + 2 loaded magazines ::1x АК74N + 2 loaded magazines ::1x Salewa first aid kit ::1x RGD-5 grenade Prepare for Escape Edition *Guaranteed instant access to closed beta *Digital copy pre-load *Initially good standing with all in-game traders :Basic stashsize (10x46 cells) :Bonus equipment at start: ::1x Knife (ER Bayonet) ::2x Tactical rig (depends on selected faction) ::3x MBSS Backpack (4x4 cells) ::1x Secure container Beta (3x2 cells) ::4x Grach or P226 pistol (depends on selected faction) + 12x Pistol magazines + 180x Pistol ammo ::3x Makarov Pistol + 9x Pistol magazines + 150x Pistol ammo ::8x Canned meat ::6x Bottled water ::9x AI-2 medkit ::9x Bandages ::9x Splint ::400.000 roubles ::1x SMG Vityaz or HK MP5 + 2 loaded magazines (depending on selected faction) ::1000 dollars ::1x Kiver helmet ::1x Pilad reflex sight ::1x IFAK first aid kit ::1x АК74 M1-B Ultimak handguard Special Edition Edge of Darkness Limited Edition *Guaranteed instant access to closed beta *Digital copy pre-load *Initially good standing with all in-game traders *Unique in-game ID *Free access to all subsequent DLCs (Season pass) :Basic stashsize (10x66 cells) :Bonus equipment at start: ::1x Kiba Arms Tactical Tomahawk ::2x Tactical rig (depends on selected faction) ::2x Tri-Zip backpack (5x6 cells) ::1x Secure container Gamma (3x3) ::4x Grach or P226 pistol (depends on selected faction) + 12x pistol magazines + 180x pistol ammo ::3x Makarov Pistol + 9x Pistol magazines + 150x Pistol ammo ::8x Canned meat ::6x Bottled water ::9x AI-2 medkit ::9x Bandages ::9x splint ::400.000 roubles ::1x AKS74U + 2 loaded magazines ::1x АК74N + 2 loaded magazines ::1x Salewa first aid kit ::2x RGD-5 grenade ::1x SMG Vityaz or HK MP5 + 2 loaded magazines (depending on selected faction) ::3000 dollars ::1x Kiver helmet ::1x Pilad reflex sight ::1x IFAK first aid kit ::1x АК74 M1-B Ultimak handguard ::1x Grizzly first aid kit ::1x Alfa tactical rig ::2x Morphine injector ::1x SV98 sniper rifle + 1 loaded magazine ::1x Silencerco Hybrid 46 silencer ::1x Silencerco Hybrid 46 silencer adaptor ::1x Pistol case (3x3) ::1x 6B43 6А body armor ::1x MPX submachine gun + 2 loaded magazines ::1x M4 LVOA-S handguard Trivia Gallery Logo & Key Art Escape from Tarkov Logo.png Escape from Tarkov Logo white.png Escape from Tarkov Main Logo.jpg Escape from Tarkov Box cover.jpg|Box cover Escape_from_Tarkov_Box_cover_BEAR.jpg|Box cover BEAR Escape from Tarkov Box cover USEC.jpg|Box cover USEC Promotional Art Concept Art Others Videos File:Escape from Tarkov Beta - 0.12 Patch trailer featuring Rezerv Base File:Escape from Tarkov. Raid. Episode 2. Uncensored 18 File:Escape from Tarkov. Рейд. Эпизод 1. Без цензуры 18 File:Escape from Tarkov Beta - 0.11 Patch trailer Escape_from_Tarkov_Beta_-_0.9_Patch_trailer Escape_from_Tarkov_Beta_-_0.8_Patch_trailer_(Interchange_map) Escape_from_Tarkov_0.8_Patch_highlights_1 Escape_from_Tarkov_-_Closed_Beta_launch_trailer Escape from Tarkov Alpha - Scavs Gameplay (Дикие) File:Escape_from_Tarkov_Developer's_2016_Report_(Годовой_Отчет)_LOTS_of_gameplay_Subs_available Escape from Tarkov Closed Alpha Gameplay 2 Escape from Tarkov - Alpha weapon customization 2 Escape from Tarkov Factory Alpha gameplay 2 Escape from Tarkov Alpha Gameplay (28 mins) Escape from Tarkov - Alpha weapon customization demo Escape from Tarkov - Raw Alpha gameplay footage Escape from Tarkov Developer Diary 2 (English Voiceover) Escape from Tarkov. Дневник разработчиков 2 (Developer's diary 2 in Russian) Making of Escape from Tarkov cinematic trailer Escape from Tarkov. Developer's diary 1 (English voiceover) Escape from Tarkov. Дневник разработчиков 1 (Developer's diary 1 in Russian) Escape from Tarkov - Inventory & Looting Sneak Peek Escape from Tarkov - Action Gameplay Trailer Escape from Tarkov - Official Announcement Trailer Soundtrack Geneburn - Left behind Geneburn - the blood we spill Geneburn - Exfiltration Geneburn - Betrayal Geneburn - Dark Horizon Geneburn - Hostile Illusion File:Geneburn_-_Countdown File:Geneburn - Prepare for Escape Geneburn - Desolated Geneburn - Frontier Geneburn - Edge Of Darkness PC Requirements Approximate system requirements.https://www.escapefromtarkov.com/news/id/11 Minimal *OS: Windows 7/8/10 (64 Bit) *Processor: dual-core processor 2.4 GHz (Intel Core 2 Duo, i3), 2.6 GHz (AMD Athlon, Phenom II) *RAM: 6 GB *Graphics Card: DX9 compatible graphics card with 1 GB memory *Sound: DirectX compatible audio card *Network: permanent connection to the Internet *Disk space: from 8 GB Recommended *OS: Windows 7/8/10 (64 Bit) *Processor: quad-core processor 3.2 GHz (Intel i5, i7), ?? 3.6 GHz (AMD FX, Athlon) *RAM: from 8 GB *Graphics Card: DX11 compatible graphics card with 2 GB or more of memory *Sound: DirectX compatible audio card *Network: permanent connection to the Internet *Disk space: from 8 GB References Category:Escape from Tarkov